Malfoy and Miller Valentine's Day
by infallible.ink
Summary: Hogwarts has decorated itself for the day of love and third year Draco Malfoy is sick to his stomach to have to witness such sappy celebration.  When he accidentally consumes a love potion, Draco drives himself mad to suppress his faux love for Brooke.


Leave it to Hogwarts to let such useless festivities run amok in the castle. The worst time of the year, Draco thought, and it practically has no importance whatsoever. It just made the girls go extra mad and turns the boys into controllable saps. He wanted to throw up when he walked into the Great Hall on Friday morning.

The tables were topped with red cloth with sprinkles of paper hearts and glitter. Vases of carnations and ice sculptures of fat babies with wings were set in the centers. Accompanying their breakfast were some red jellybeans, chocolate truffles and those little disgusting chalk candies with nauseating proclamations of love engraved on them.

Draco sighed and mulled his way to a seat next to Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Draco," Pansy beamed, holding out a bright pink paper heart. It had their faces on it.

"Thanks," he said, taking the heart and forcing out the tiny bits of gratitude through his teeth.

"Do you like it?" she asked, her eyes brimming with anticipation.

"Yeah," Draco replied, not showing how much he didn't really give a rat's arse. "It's very…pink."

Pleased with his answer, Pansy smiled and went back to eating her pancakes.

"Lovely decorations, don't you think?" Draco grinned at Blaise.

"You'd think cupid himself puked all over the castle," he chuckled.

"You can make fun of it all you want, but it's not going to get you anywhere near a girl for a valentine today," Pansy said with a prissy voice.

"What makes you think I really need a valentine?" Blaise rolled his eyes and turned to Draco. "Honestly, these girls think having someone to be their 'valentine' means they'll have a chance of scoring a boyfriend for the other three hundred and sixty four days of the year."

Pansy threw him a dirty glare.

Draco wholeheartedly agreed with his friend. He dreaded today because it was the day where if you were nice to a girl, they would think you'd have fallen in love with her.

So that was the mindset Draco had in his head the entire day. They still had classes and Draco lounged in his chair in the back with Crabbe and Blaise on either side of him. He didn't feel up to talking to anyone that was biologically female at the moment. A good number of Slytherin girls had already sent him chocolates along with sappy love cards. He didn't care much for chocolate, so Crabbe and Goyle were content with his 'winnings' the whole day. As for the cards, he simply said a fleeting thanks and stuffed them in his pocket to avoid the imminent whining Pansy would have gone off on.

During lunch, Crabbe and Goyle were finishing off one of the candy boxes he got from a small first year Slytherin girl. Draco nodded parting with them as they ran off to the common room to finish their Transfiguration worksheets before class.

Among their plates were crinkled candy wrappers and empty miniature chocolate trays. He reached for his goblet of pumpkin juice when he spotted a single truffle still wrapped in a soft green mesh.

"Oi! You forgot one!" Draco yelled to them, but Crabbe and Goyle were already out of the Great Hall. Shrugging, he untied the ribbon and took a bite. It had something that tasted like butterscotch and caramel inside.

Crabbe and Goyle came rushing back in the Great Hall.

"Did you see a green wrapped truffle-" Goyle began to ask and stopped, horrified at the mesh in Draco's hand. He gulped and looked at Crabbe, whose eyes were wide.

"What?" said Draco with the last piece of the chocolate still in his mouth. "Honestly, I know you're not quite adept at explanations. What is it?"

"Y-you ate it," said Crabbe, pointing at his mouth.

"So what?" Draco swallowed. "All the sweets I gave to you were technically mine anyway, unless some terribly misled wretch actually gave this one in hopes to be your valentine."

"We bought that one," said Goyle with slight anxiousness. He was crouching away as if Draco was about to explode.

Crabbe was leaning in towards Draco and squinting.

"Don't you dare get any closer, Crabbe. What is _wrong_ with you two?" said Draco, thoroughly annoyed. "It's a piece of chocolate for Merlin's sake. Just buy another. You're not like Weasley over there, who can't even afford to step into a Honeydukes."

Crabbe chuckled appreciatively, nudging Goyle in the arm.

"It was a love potion," Goyle said.

"Beg your pardon?"

"The Weasley twins sold it to us on sale," he explained further.

Draco spit onto his plate and gargled with the rest of his drink, but it was obviously much too late. Wiping his mouth on his sleeve he dropped the mesh wrapping onto his plate in disgust.

"You mean to tell me I'm going to fall in love with one of you two within the next couple seconds?" Draco stood up in anger.

"T-that's what they said w-would happen," Goyle said nervously.

"Are you _joking_?" his face contorted with repulsion.

"That's not how love potions work," said Pansy. Draco was startled, forgetting she was even sitting with him the entire time. "When you brew a love potion, you'd have to include something to indicate a specific person as your target. Unless those weasels brewed the potion right in front of you, it wouldn't make you the object of love."

"Then who the bloody hell am I going to go mad for?" Draco said, still angry.

Pansy narrowed her eyes, whether in disapproval or envy, he didn't know. Draco scanned the room quickly in fear of being possessed by obsession for someone in that very room.

And then he saw her.

The daylight in the window lit up her hair. It glowed and shone, catching every one of her lashes. She was laughing and it pulled up the corners of his own mouth.

No. It was happening. And _she_ was the one those damn Weasley twins brewed the potion for?

"Miller," he muttered heatedly.

He heard a growl next to him and faintly heard Pansy telling off Crabbe and Goyle for buying something as stupid as a faulty love potion. Draco couldn't pay attention to the conversation much because he was entranced by Brooke Miller.

The way she smiled after taking a bite of the shepherd's pie the elves served for lunch today. The subtle and precise way she moved her lips as she talked to Potter, Weasley and Granger. Draco wanted to talk to her, to be the one those lips formed words to.

This was stupid, Draco thought to himself. He knew why this was happening to him, so why couldn't he control it? And before he knew it, Draco was standing in front of the Gryffindor table as Miller and Granger looked at him. Miller was furrowing her eyebrows. He wanted to burn that brilliant look of confusion in his mind.

Potter and Weasley turned around.

"Yes?" she asked impatiently.

He couldn't think of what to say. He always knew what to say. The bloody potion must have impaired his speech. So Draco blurted out the best insult as he could.

"I just came to tell you that you shouldn't see today as a reminder of the lack of someone special. They're all probably too intimidated to rack up the nerve to even approach a face like yours," he sneered.

She and Hermione looked at each other and giggled while Potter and Weasley snickered into their lunches.

Miller composed herself and looked at Draco. "Is that your version of a complement?"

"What?" he said in bewilderment. "No! By that I meant you're face looks like it's been mauled by one that giant oaf's creatures."

"I think Malfoy wants to be that creature," Ron sniggered.

Draco felt himself turn bright pink and walked swiftly away. "'_a face like yours…'_ what a _stupid_ thing to say," he cursed under his breath.

After lunch, he went to Transfiguration. His gut wrenched when he saw her waiting with everyone in front of the room.

Unable to resist standing close to her, Draco was at most a foot behind her. The smell of her hair was intoxicating. Where the hell does she buy her shampoo?

"What are you doing?"

He opened his eyes to see Granger looking a little concerned.

Draco noticed he was slightly leaning towards Miller and breathing deeply. She looked over her shoulder, placing her eyes at an uncomfortable closeness and he stifled a gasp with a cough.

Trying to sloppily cover up, Draco said coldly, "You're in my way, Miller." Draco brushed across them as if he had been attempting to get over to Blaise and Theodore.

He tried shutting his eyes and opening them again to make sure he wasn't in some nightmare. The entire lecture in class, Draco was getting more and more frazzled at his obsessive thoughts.

The potion was making him possessive, giving him a burning feeling in his stomach whenever she laughed or talked to Potter or Weasley. Despite the intense emotions, Draco was somewhat glad that the effect of the potion wasn't nearly as bad as the ones he's seen previously. At least he wasn't standing on his table, giving a proclamation of his love or taking her hand and worshipping the very ground her dainty feet had graced.

But the yearning was annoying enough to send him off his edge. Draco had this strong urge to feel if her hair was as soft as it looked. Or see her nose wrinkle in laughter up close. To examine those lips that always had something snappy to say back at him.

Groaning, Draco put his head on the table chanting a mantra in his mind, "You hate her, you hate her, you hate her, you hate her."

Safe to say, it didn't work.

Right after McGonagall let them out, he found the two tall fifth years with signature red hair that screamed poverty. Striding towards the two, Draco interrupted a business meeting where they were drawing up new product ideas.

"Well, well, it's little Malfoy," said one of them. "Say, Fred, why do you reckon he's talking to us instead of a gaggle of girls on the world's day of love?"

Fred frowned, sizing up Draco and looked back at his brother. "I dunno, George. Hope he doesn't ask us both out to dinner tonight. Angelina's going to go bonkers."

"Give me the antidote," Draco demanded.

"To what, my greasy haired friend?"

Draco swallowed his many insults and decided saying them wouldn't get him any closer to stopping his madness over Miller.

"The antidote to the love potion you sold Crabbe and Goyle," he said in a controlled voice. "I need it now."

Draco wanted to punch the smiles on their faces.

They sighed.

"Oh, Draco, Draco," said Fred. "Since today is Valentine's day, I'll give you a break, yes?"

"Crabbe and Goyle aren't exactly the brightest, do you agree?" said George.

Draco nodded.

"So they couldn't really tell the difference between a love potion and a belching power."

"You didn't give them a love potion?" he said flatly.

"Nope, we did not," they said, shaking their heads.

"Then what was it? A confusing concoction? Euphoria inducing elixir? Invigoration draught?"

"Whoa, seems like cupid's hit you hard this year," winked George.

"So what in your sick minds was in it?" Draco said almost frantically.

"Chocolate," Fred said simply. "Good old all natural cocoa."

"That's it?"

"Yep. Although, it is an aphrodisiac, so maybe that might explain your sudden blossoming infatuation."

"Is it Parkinson?" asked George.

"Sweet sweet girl, that one is," said Fred. "Anywho, we've got some plans of our own today, so we'll be seeing you."

"Don't get your trousers in such a bunch," waved George, "The hopeless in love side of you doesn't match the unpleasant git we all know and love."

Draco didn't say anything back since his mind was still trying to process everything.

He wasn't influenced by any love potion.

And he certainly couldn't blame his sudden actions on a simple piece of chocolate.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Hello again! :) I just wanted a write a very short one shot for Brooke and Draco in honor of Valentine's Day! Since the stories were love stories, I thought it was suitable to post something like this. Not necessarily part of my series, but I guess it could fit. Hope you all have a lovely Valentine's Day with your own special sweetheart and everyone you love.**

**As for future writing projects, I'm currently working on one that I'm very very excited to start posting. However, I want to finish much of the story so that it posts regularly. I can't wait for you guys to read it. Instead of it being about Voldemort's pawn, Draco Malfoy, it's going to delve into the life of his right hand woman and how she came to the near vicious & insane mindset we all know and love.**


End file.
